Yagami Raito e a câmara secreta!
by Me-chii
Summary: Há um grande alvoroço na escola de Deathwarts, desde que assasinatos misteriosos começaram a acontecer.Esse caso seria facilmente decifrado pelo mini-detetive L, se este não estivesse tão obcecado em dizer que Yagami Raito,o novato,é o assassino.L/R,M/N
1. Chapter 1

**Avisos:**

- Death Note não me pertence, mas eu o ganhei em uma partida bem disputada de boliche.

- Harry Potter não me pertence e eu também, fracamente, nem ligo para isso ¬¬

Os personagens dessa história têm entre 11 e 12 anos, então eles não vão para a cama, droga! Mas quem sabe em Ordem da fênix, talvez até pudesse...

Essa história (como diz o nome) é baseada no 2º livro de Harry Potter.

Por favor, quando estiverem lendo essa história, imaginem os personagens como sendo chibis (pequenos e fofinhos). Alguma razão para isso? Bem, nenhuma, mas eles ficam mais bonitinhos.

**Legenda:**

-------x-------x------x-----x – passagem de espaço e tempo

Vamos à fanfic!

------x--------x------x------x

Era uma vez uma escola de magia e bruxaria chamada "Deathwarts", e se você for algum engraçadinho achando que isso aí é plágio de "Hogwarts", o que eu posso dizer é que você está enganado. Completamente enganado, muito, muito enganado. Bem, eu não tenho linha o suficiente para dizer o quanto você está enganado, então eu sou vou continuar repetindo, repetindo, repetindo, até você concordar comigo que está muito enganado.

Mas ignorando isso vou lhes contar uma história. A história de um meninozinho afeminado e um mini-detetive de merda. Ah, e do Kiramort também. E se você acha que isso é plágio de "Voldemort" lhes direi que apenas mera coincidência.

L, o mini-detetive de merda, no primeiro ano em Deathwarts solucionou um caso de quem havia roubado o último croissant do salão principal. E desde então, acha que pode resolver todos os casos do mundo. É um idiota mesmo.

Então quando algumas pessoas começaram a aparecer mortas, com os olhos revirados e a língua de fora, ele achou que seria moleza resolver isso também.

As autoridades batizaram o assassino de "Kiramort". E quando L perguntou de onde diabos vinha aquele nome, as autoridades disseram que "Angel Sanctuary" era um ótimo mangá. E juntaram morte, porque ficava bonitinho.

E é aí que entra Ligth Yagami, o meninozinho afeminado. Ele havia acabado de entrar na escola e era muito suspeito. Muito mesmo. O diretor, Watari, disse que nesse ano, Kiramort havia se infiltrado na escola. E é aí que a história começa.

"tantantantan- musiquinha dramática"

------x-------x------x------x----x

L estava quietinho saboreando o seu lindo sorvete de exatamente 12 quilos enquanto ouvia o professor Yagami dar aquele seu discurso bobo de boas-vindas aos novos alunos que fazia todos os anos.

Yagami-san: - As casas são cinco. As casas representam sua família, ou pelo menos, são como. As casas são: Espertos, burros, corajosos, covardes e frutinhas. Cada aluno deverá colocar o chapéu seletor, que irá definir sua casa. Venham colocá-lo quando eu chamar o seu nome. Amane Misa!

Misa: (Vai andando toscamente, tropeça no uniforme e finalmente senta no banquinho para colocar o chapéu na cabeça)

Chapéu: (Mal toca seus cabelos e anuncia) – Burros!

Burros: (Batem palmas abestadamente)

Misa: (Sai andando e tropeça em uma joaninha antes de chegar a sua casa)

Yagami-san: Harry Potter!

Mané da esquina: - Idiota! Ele não é dessa fanfic!

Yagami-san: - Opa, parece que não aceitamos gente de Hogwarts aqui, desculpe Harry.

Harry: (Sai andando com raiva ao lado de Rony e Hermione)

Yagami-san: - E isso elimina mais da metade dos alunos, por isso, chegamos à letra "Y"! Yagami Ligth!

L: (pensando) As coisas acontecem tão rápido assim nessa história?

Ligth: ( Se senta na cadeira, bota o chapéu e começa a pensar) Frutinhas, não! Frutinhas, não!

Chapéu: - Tem certeza? Você se daria bem na casa das frutinhas...

Ligth: - O que você quer dizer com isso?

Chapéu: - Ora, eu vi quando você entrou na sala e piscou para aquele menino estranho de cabelo espetado.

Ligth: (Envergonhado)- Foi só um cílio que entrou no meu olho.

Chapéu: E esse cílio fez você acenar e mandar um beijinho para ele?

Ligth: (Ríspido) – Quando um cílio entrou no meu olho, a dor fez com que eu tivesse um reflexo e mexesse involuntariamente a mão e fizesse um biquinho com a boca.

Chapéu: - E esse reflexo fez com que você fosse até ele, o abraçasse, desse um beijinho na bochecha dele e murmurasse em seu ouvido que ele fica realmente adorável enquanto está tomando 12 quilos de sorvete?

Ligth: (Suspira, irritado) – Você é só um chapéu, não é?

Chapéu: - Sim, senhor.

Ligth: (Com uma cara de Kiramort) – ENTÃO AJA COMO UM!!

Chapéu: (Se encolhe)

Ligth: - VOCÊ É SÓ UM CHÁPEU IDIOTA E ESTÚPIDO! NÃO PODE OUVIR, VER OU SENTIR! VOCÊ NÃO PODE JULGAR MINHAS AÇÃOES PORQUE NÃO PODE SEQUER VÊ-LAS!! ENTÃO, PARE DE SE COMPORTAR COMO UM PERSONAGEM COM INTELIGÊNCIA, SEU SER INSIGNIFICANTE! ENTÃO, QUE TAL CALAR A PÍÍÍÍ (censurado) DESSA BOCA? Ah, me lembrei. VOCÊ NEM SEQUER TEM BOCA, SEU CHÁPEU BASTARDO! QUE TAL CORRER CHORANDO PELA SUA MÃE? MAS NÃO, VOCÊ É SÓ UM CHAPÉU DE PROCEDÊNCIA DUVIDOSA, FOI CRIADO APENAS PARA SERVIR AOS BRUXOS E VOCÊ NÃO TEM MÃE! PONHA-SE NO SEU LUGAR, ESCÓRIA! (berrando em seus pensamentos)

Chapéu: ...

Chapéu: Ok, eu acho que eu borrei minhas calças.

Ligth: - E você por acaso tem calças?

Chapéu: Vamos fazer um trato, eu deixo você ficar na casa que você quiser. (gritando e chorando) MAS NUNCA MAIS OLHE, OU FALE COMIGO. ESTÁ BEM?

Light:... Okay =D (sorrindo como uma pessoa de bom coração)

Chapéu: ... Então... (volta a ficar com a voz calma) Em que casa você quer ficar, Light-kun?

Light: ... Ora... Deixa eu pensar... (fazendo uma voz e expressão pensativa) Aquele garoto bonitinho estava sentado na segunda casa, a partir da direita. Então, se isso seguir o padrão de ordem alfabética, como eu acho que segue, ele deve pertencer à penúltima casa, que pela ordem, é a casa dos Espertos, ficando entre a casa dos Covardes e a dos Frutinhas. Uhn... (sorri malignamente) Até que é uma casa apropriada, ele me pareceu ser mesmo bem inteligente.

Chapéu:... Eu realmente não acredito que você só está fazendo todo esse raciocínio sinistro para ficar na mesma casa que seu namorado.

Light: QUIETO! (suspira, controlando a respiração para tentar se acalmar) Bem, eu acho que meu raciocínio está correto! Como assim, "eu acho"? Obviamente está correto!

Chápeu: ¬¬

Light: Certo, você ouviu Chapéu Babaca! Eu quero ficar na casa dos Espertos!

Chapéu: Você tem certe...?

Ligth: Diga logo que estou na casa dos espertos!

Chapéu: (Fala alto, como se estivesse anunciando) Espertos!

Ligth: (Confiante) Foi bom te conhecer, chapéu idiota.

Chapéu: Ok, mas antes de nos separarmos quero lhe dizer uma coisa... MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ligth: (Sem entender) ?

Chapéu: (Berrando nos pensamentos de Ligth) VOCÊ ERROU A CASA! O MENINO DE CABELOS ESPETADOS NÃO ESTÁ NA CASA DOS ESPERTOS! ELE ESTÁ NA CASA DOS CORAJOSOS!

Ligth: Mas..., mas..., mas..., como?

Chapéu: ELE NÃO ESTÁ NA SEGUNDA CASA DA DIREITA, E SIM DA ESQUERDA, RETARDADO!

Light: ...

Chapéu: VOCÊ CONFUNDIU DIREITA COM ESQUERDA, ANIMAL! NÃO SABE QUE A DIREITA É A MÃO QUE A GENTE ESCREVE?!

Light: (Berrando em pensamentos) EU SOU AMBIDESTRO, PÍÍÍÍÍ (censurado) EU SEMPRE CONFUNDO!!!

Chapéu: Viu? Viu o que acontece com quem ousa desafiar O CHAPÉU? (continua a dar risadas malignas) Eu deveria te colocar na casa dos burros, só para me vingar! Mas eu não posso, pois já anunciei que você está na casa dos espertos.

Yagami-san: Ligth, você já está aí a meia-hora! Os professores já acham que você é esquizofrênico!

L: (sussurando e observando um garoto de cabelo castanho tirar o chapéu, lançar um olhar triste para a mesa que L estava e se dirigir a mesa dos espertos) Aquele garoto, Yagami Ligth-kun, sabia exatamente a quantidade de sorvete que eu estava tomando... Hum, isso aumenta 20% a chance de ele ser o Kiramort!

Matsuda: ( sentado na mesa dos covardes) O quê?! 20 %? Você nem conhece o moleque!

L: Calado, Matsuda.

L: (termina de comer sorvete)

Ligth: (olhando triste para a mesa dos corajosos)

Ligth: Snif, snif.

Mello: Esse moleque nem chegou aqui e já está chorando! Imagine amanhã quando começar as aulas!

Ligth: Minha vida é tão injusta! Chapéu idiota, eu me vingarei!

Mello: (balançando a cabeça em uma expressão lamentosa) Além de chorão, também é esquizofrênico e emo? Cada lixo que escolhem para essa casa¬¬


	2. O 1º dia de aula

Café da manhã, salão-principal, 7:00

L: (resmungando coisas incompreensíveis à raça humana)

Matsuda: (curioso) O que foi, L? Tem alguma coisa te incomodando?

L: (falando, com raiva) Se tem alguma coisa me incomodando? É CLARO que tem alguma coisa me incomodando, Matsuda. Primeiro que eu não fiquei na sala daquela menina que vende brownies. Segundo que só tem coisa salgada nessa pííííí (censurado) de café da manhã. Terceiro que eu estou nessa pííííí (censurado de novo) de escola há 2 ANOS E SÓ APRENDI DOIS MÍSEROS FEITIÇOS! E o pior é que aquele pííííí(será que esse menino só fala palavra feia ¬¬) de garoto filhinho de papai esquisito ta o tempo todo PISCANDO PARA MIM!!!! SEM FALAR QUE EU TENHO QUE DESCOBRIR QUEM É E PRENDER O KIRAMORT!!! (termina o "discurso" e começa a respirar, sem fôlego)

Matsuda: (normal) Eu acho que você está apenas estressado por causa do primeiro dia de aula.

L: (com raiva porque falou todos os seus problemas para Matsuda e ele fala uma coisa completamente sem lógica) Matsuda, ou você é surdo e cego ou é burro. Ou todas as alternativas anteriores.

Watari: (pigarreando) Bom dia, alunos. Como vocês sabem, esse é o primeiro dia dos novatos. Então, como ninguém sabe seus horários, Yagami-san irá entregá-los para vocês.

Ligth: (já com o horário em mãos) Olha, Mello, estamos na mesma sala!

Mello: (com raiva) Infelizmente. Ei, peraí, quando foi que eu te disse meu nome?

Ligth: (ignora Mello, lendo seu horário em voz alta) Hum, deixe- me ver. 1ª aula: Poções, professor Yagami-san. 2ª aula: Feitiços, professor Yagami-san.

Mello: (cortando Ligth bruscamente) Isso não importa. Como você descobriu meu nome? Sério, isso é sinistro.

Ligth: (ignora Mello novamente)3ªaula: Herbologia, professor Yagami-san. 4ª aula: Transfiguração, professor Yagami-san.

Mello: Não me faça perguntar de novo como você descobriu meu nome¬¬

Ligth: (ignora Mello mais uma vez)Por que só meu pai leciona?

Mello: (Comendo chocolate. Provavelmente desistiu de perguntar e deixou para lá) Por que todos os professores saíram da escola com medo do Influenza A.

Ligth: (confuso) O quê?

Mello: Gripe suína.

Ligth: (ainda confuso) O quê?

Mello: (suspira) Porque Kiramort está infiltrado na escola ameaçando matar todo mundo.

Ligth: Ah, agora sim uma explicação razoável.

Mello: (bate na testa).

Ligth: (continua a ler) Continuando, 5ª aula: Francês. Francês? Por que as pessoas aprendem francês, Mel?

Mello: (com raiva) Pra FALAR francês, seu imbecil ¬¬. E que droga de "Mel" é essa?

Ligth: (falando rapidamente) Não compreendo o que você está falando. Oh, veja, Mel-kun! Estamos atrasados para a primeira aula!( sai correndo e puxando Mello)

Mello: (gritando) ME LARGA, SEU GAY!(tentando fugir)

Ligth: (para de repente) Ah, e a propósito. Meu nome é Ligth. Mas pode me chamar de Raito.

Mello: E quem quer saber?

Raito (vou começar a escrever Raito, porque vivo me confundindo quando vou escrever Ligth): (continua a correr)

Mello: (continua a gritar com lágrimas nos olhos)

L: (observando tudo isso, impassível) Hum... Demonstração genuína de maldade. A chance de ele ser o Kira aumenta 5 %. (comendo brownie da menina do brownie)

Matsuda: Tem certeza que não está apenas com ciúmes?

L: (ríspido) Cala a boca, Matsuda. Eu nem conheço o moleque. Agora vamos para a nossa aula.

------x-----x------x-------x------x------x

1 ª aula: Poções

Raito: (explode o caldeirão)

2ª aula: Feitiços

Raito: (explode a varinha do Mello)

3ª aula: Herbologia

Raito: (explode a plantação de repolhos, enquanto fugia de um Mello que, por algum motivo inexplicável, estava muito zangado)

4ªaula: Transfiguração

Raito: (explode a gata que eles usavam para fazer transfiguração)

5ªaula: Francês

Raito; (explode a varinha substituta do Mello, enquanto o mesmo e o dono da gata corriam para esganá-lo)

-------x-----x-------x-------x---x

Nos corredores, depois das aulas

Raito: (fazendo gestos exagerados e desnecessários com as mãos) Que horror! Eu sou um péssimo bruxo!

Mello: (em camisa de força, providenciada pelo Watari, que o impedia de esganar o Raito) Eu que o diga ¬¬

Raito e Mello: (Chegam na sala principal para o almoço)

Mello: (irritado, pensando em como iria comer com aquela camisa de força)

Raito: (animado) Oba! Finalmente o almoço! Oba, tem croissant de queijo! Adoro croissant de queijo! E torta de maçã! Amo torta de maçã!

Mello: Alguém me mate¬¬

Raito: Vamos Mel-kun! Venha comer comigo!(estendendo a mão para Mello em uma pose heróica)

Mello: ¬¬

Raito: =D

Mello: ¬¬

Raito: =D

Mello: Eu te odeio. E você sabe disso, não é?¬¬

Raito: ...(ainda estendendo a mão e sorrindo) Mel, venha logo comer. Está me envergonhando. (sussurrando)

Mello: PARA DE FALAR COMER!

Pessoinhas do salão principal: (viram a cabeça para Mello e Raito)

L: Hum... Malicioso. Aumenta 15% na chance de ele ser o Kiramort

Matsuda: Ainda acho que é ciúmes, Ryuuzaki.

L: Alguém pediu a tua opinião? Ninguém liga para o que você pensa Matsuda. (tomando sorvete)

Matsuda: (pensando: Minha mãe liga) M-mas... M-mas... Por que você acha que ele é o Kiramort?

L: (suspira) Você não entende, Matsuda? O traço daquele garoto é bem mais definido que o dos outros. Os olhos deles são coloridos e mais bem desenhados. O enquadramento dele sempre é o mais perfeito, e isso faz com que ele apareça no centro dos quadrinhos. Quando ele está cercado por outras pessoas, ele fica iluminado e o resto fica escuro e mal desenhado. O cabelo dele é bem mais bonito e sedoso, sem falar, que está sempre arrumadinho. A autora sempre o desenha com a mão direita. E desenha o resto com a mão esquerda. Será que você não percebe, Matsuda?

Matsuda: (assustado, pensando: O que diabos ele está falando? Eu não entendi merda nenhuma. E por que ele está falando como se estivéssemos em um mangá? Mas como foi o L que falou, deve estar certo. Por isso, eu vou fingir que entendi) Eu entendi tudo, Ryuuzaki! Você é tão esperto!

L: (ríspido) Não tente se enganar, Matsuda. Eu sei que você não entendeu píííí(censurado) nenhuma. E você está tentando entender o que diabos eu falei.

Matsuda: ...( pensando: Ele leu meus pensamentos! Ele é Edward Cullen! Sempre achei que ele parecia um vampiro! Eu tenho que pegar um autógrafo depois do intervalo!)

L: ¬¬

Matsuda: (como estava pensando merda, ficou com a mesma cara de abestado)

L: (suspira)Isso significa que ele é o protagonista, Matsuda!

Matsuda: (pensando repetidamente: Protagonista, protagonista, protagonista, protagonista, protagonista...)

L: ¬¬

Matsuda: (ainda com cara de abestado)

L: ¬¬

Matsuda: ..........................................................................................................................Oh! Entendi!

L: Aleluia!(continua a tomar sorvete como se Matsuda tivesse perdido a importância)

Matsuda: Mas, tem uma coisa que não entendi.

L: (cospe o sorvete no chão, indignado) O QUE VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDEU?! Ò.Ó

Matsuda: Se ele é o protagonista, por que você acha que ele é o vilão?

L: ¬¬ Se eu sou o mocinho, ELE É O VILÃO!

Matsuda:.....................................................................................................................Oh!

Entendi! Mas se você é o mocinho. E ele é o vilão. O que eu sou?

L: ...Pelos meus cálculos, você é um personagem secundário de quinta categoria que não cheira e nem fede. Na verdade, você podia ser até um cachorro que ninguém perceberia a diferença. (continua a tomar sorvete)

Matsuda: Que... LEGAL! Sempre gostei de cachorros! E sempre sonhei em ser um personagem secundário de quinta categoria que não cheira e nem fede! Mas minha mãe disse que com o meu retardamento mental, e a minha cara, eu não poderia ser nem metade disso! Toma pííí´(censurado) MAMÃE!

L: O bicho endoidou. Quem sabe se eu sair de fininho... O.O

Watari: (pigarreia) Boa tarde. Yagami-san tem um comunicado a fazer.

Yagami-san: Boa tarde, alunos. Só queria avisar que, graças ao meu filho(olha para Raito como se esse fosse uma coisa desprezível. Raito apenas dá um sorriso amarelo), que destruiu todas as coisas que ainda prestavam nesse colégio, os alunos de sua classe vão ter uma aula extra de feitiços. Já que eu não consegui dar aula porque o Sr. Mello saiu correndo e quebrando tudo atrás de meu filho, a fim de esganá-lo.

Todos do salão, inclusive Raito: (olhando acusadoramente para Mello)

Mello: (percebendo os olhares)... AH, QUAL É? O QUE QUE EU FIZ?!

Yagami-san: E, pelos meus cálculos, a aula extra começará... AGORA!

Mello: Mas eu não almocei ainda!!!(indignado)

Raito: Vamos Mel- chan! Não perco essa aula por nada nesse mundo! (sai correndo e levando Mello junto)

Mello: (chorando e gritando) NÃO! ME SOLTA, SEU VIADO!

---------X---------X-------X-------X-----X

Tempo extra; Aula de feitiços

Yagami-san; Muito bem. Agora que amarramos devidamente Sr. Mello em sua camisa de força (Mello emburrado, ainda amarrado em sua camisa de força) e tiramos qualquer possibilidade de meu filho fazer magia, privando-o de sua varinha,( Varinha de Raito em uma gaiola, com um cadeado) podemos começar aula sem risco de sermos explodidos ou esganados.

Resto da turma: ÊÊÊÊÊÊH!

Mello; ¬¬

Raito: ... Snif.

Yagami-san: Hoje aprenderemos um novo feitiço.

Mello; Como podemos aprender um novo feitiço se não aprendemos píííí (censurado) nenhuma ainda? ¬¬

Yagami-san: (ignora Mello) Esse feitiço é muito útil como um feitiço defensivo. Será essencial em batalha e duelos.

Mello; Achei que fosse proibido duelar nessa escola ¬¬

Yagami-san: (ainda ignorando) E também para que possamos aprender a nos defender de Kiramort.

Mello: Achei que não houvesse defesa contra ele.

Yagami-san:... Lembre-se que posso amordaçá-lo á qualquer instante, Sr. Mello.

Mello: Não está mais aqui quem falou, professor.

Yagami-san: Que bom que ficou em silêncio por livre e espontânea vontade, Sr. Mello.

Mello: Sinto o mesmo, professor.

Yagami-san: Bom, continuando. O feitiço que vamos aprender é uma magia simples para conjurar chamas. Chama-se Fairôu!

Raito; Que nome idiota! Parece que foi feito por alguém que não sabe inglês!

Yagami-san: É melhor que você pense bem no seu nome, Light. É melhor ter um nome tosco do que um de um frutinha.

Raito:... Snif. Não fale assim comigo. Você é meu pai!

Yagami-san: Antes de ser seu pai, eu sou seu professor. E entre os professores eu sou conhecido como babaca sanguinário que fere os sentimentos de seus alunos sem a menor razão.

Mello: ...píííí (censurado)


	3. Aula extra Feitiços

**Yare, Yare u.u **

**Acho que demorei tempo demais para escrever esse capítulo. Talvez porque eu tive um belo dum bloqueio mental.**

**Nhai, obrigada pelas reviews! Tentem não me bater, onegai. i.i**

-------------------x---------------------------------------------------x--------------------------------------------------

Yagami-san: Então, como eu ia dizendo antes de ser bruscamente interrompido, (olha para Raito e Mello, com raiva) o Fairôu é aprendido facilmente. Primeiro, peguem suas varinhas. (todos menos Mello e Raito pegam suas varinhas) E então, gire-as três vezes no ar e aponte-as para o lugar que quer atear fogo. Alguma pergunta?

Matt: (levanta a mão esquerda, prestando atenção no jogo de carros e mulheres sensuais em seu portátil)

Yagami-san: Sim, senhor Matt?

Matt: Basicamente, esse feitiço serve para quê? Tacar fogo nas coisas? Não é muito mais fácil você pegar um isqueiro e pronto?

Yagami-san: Ora. Não são todas as pessoas que andam com o isqueiro em mãos, senhor Matt.

Matt: Eu ando.

Yagami-san: Você é uma exceção.

Matt: (dá de ombros e continua a jogar no seu DS)

Yagami-san: Bom, agora que vocês já sabem como fazê-lo, quero que pratiquem. Estão vendo esse lenço sob suas carteiras? Eles são de um material feito com penas de fênix, ou seja, não tem como haver um incêndio e vocês podem treinar quantas vezes quiserem.

Raito: Pai...

Yagami-san: O quê, Light?

Raito: Já que não tem como haver um incêndio, por que não me deixa tentar?

Yagami-san: ...

Raito: Por favor?

Yagami-san: Ok, mas tome cuidado.

Raito: Sim! Obrigado!

------------------------------- (3 minutos depois...)  
Na sala de feitiços, ouviam-se gritos terríveis que ecoavam pelos corredores. Muita fumaça impregnava o local com seu cheiro insuportável.

Yagami-san: LIGTH, COMO VOCÊ CONSEGUIU INCENDIAR A SALA, SEU PROTÓTIPO DE BICHA? (com uma cara de que iria esganar alguém)

Raito: (chorando) Snif! Eu sinto muito! Eu sinto muito!

Yagami-san: VEM COMIGO! EU VOU TE LEVAR PARA O WATARI-SAN! (saí andando e puxando Raito pela orelha, enquanto ele esperneava e gritava com uma voz afeminada)

Mello: (encostado na parede perto dali, ainda na camisa de força) Ih, parece que o Yagami se fudeu. (desencosta da parede e saí andando. Fechou os olhos, formando uma expressão descontraída) Ainda bem. Alguém precisava colocar juízo naquela cabecinha cheia de gel. (continua andando com os fechados até esbarrar em alguém) AI! VOCÊ NÃO OLHA POR ONDE ANDA NÃO, Ô?

Near: (meio corado) Ah, me desculpe senhor! Eu estava um pouco pensativo demais! (se vira e saí andando rapidamente quase tropeçando várias vezes)

Mello: (suspira) Hey, você! Você é novo aqui, não é?

Near: (olha para Mello) Ah, sim! Cheguei hoje de manhã!

Mello: Você parece perdido... Quer ajuda? ¬/////¬(meio envergonhado)

Near: Bem... Acho que eu estou girando em círculos a um bom tempo... Acho que seria bem legal você me ajudar. Obrigado! (sorrindo. Já perceberam que o Near está bem OOC, não?)

Mello: (ainda envergonhado) Ok, aonde você quer ir?

Near: Eu tenho aula de francês.

Mello: Ok, então é para a direita. Vamos.

---------------------x------------------------------------x

Watari-san: Então, Light-kun. Conte-me como você conseguiu incendiar uma sala que não corria perigo de incêndio?(sorrindo, mas com a boca tremendo em um claro sinal de raiva)

Raito: (com os olhos lacrimejando) Eu... Eu... Eu não sei! Eu... Num minuto a varinha estava na minha mão, no outro, todos estavam correndo para fora da sala, gritando!

Watari-san: (suspira) Light- kun... Eu acho que você deveria ter aulas de como manusear sua varinha.

Raito: Mas eu... Eu... Eu não fiz por mal T.T!

Watari-san: Sinto muito, mas você vai ter que fazê-las.

Raito: Tá... Mas não conte isso para o garoto de cabelos espetados, tá?

Watari-san: O quê? Tá, tá. Eu não conto para seu "garoto de cabelos espetados", tá? (suspirou, apoiando a cabeça na mão esquerda, em um claro sinal de tédio)

Raito: (sorri, satisfeito)

Toc, Toc (onomatopéia realmente esdrúxula de alguém batendo a porta)

Watari-san: Sim?

Matt: (realmente não se preocupando) Desculpe incomodar, Watari-san. Mas eu realmente tenho que lembrar-lhe que a sala de feitiços ainda está queimando.

Watari-san: Ah, obrigado por me lembrar, Matt-kun. Mas estou surpreso que você se importa com isso.

Matt: (ríspido) Meu vídeo-game está lá dentro ¬¬.

Watari-san: Eu já imaginava¬¬.

----------x--------------------------------------x----------------------

Mello: Então, qual é o seu nome?

Near: Pode me chamar de Near, Mello-chan.

Mello: Ok, então Nea- Espera! Eu não me lembro de ter dito para você que meu nome é Mello...! (olha para Near, desconfiado)

Near: O quê, Mello-chan? Desculpe, não consigo ouvir! A chuva está muito alta! (saí andando mais rápido)

Mello: (saí correndo atrás) O quê?! Ei, seu albino idiota! Hoje está um dia bem ensolarado!

Near: (chega à sala de francês) Ah! A sala de francês! Tchauzinho, Mel-chan!

Mello: Mel-chan?! O que diabo- (bate de cara na porta que, coincidentemente, Near havia acabado de fechar)

Mello: POR QUE SERÁ QUE TODO MUNDO NESSE COLÉGIO SABE A DROGA DO MEU NOME, HEIN? (saí bufando e pisando com chão com força)

------------------------x----------------------------------------x----------------

**Bom, não tá muito grande, mas dá pro gasto.**

**O Near tá bem OOC...**

**Mas eu o prefiro assim. Sinceramente, eu nem iria colocar-lo na fanfic agora, mas como a boa tarada por Mello e Near que eu sou, eu decidi logo colocar esse albino nessa coisa.**

**Bom, mandem reviews, okay?**

**Bye, bye~ **


End file.
